You Promised
by TheAnti-Diva
Summary: No one had expected this. Everyone had thought the 'brothers' would fight it out amongst themselves. Seth swallowed harshly, as he did his best to keep his face looking smug and cocky, while his heart beat rapidly against his chest. 'No. I wasn't ready for this. What is she doing here' The Shield/OC
1. Chapter 1

"You Promised"

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own the OC (Ms. Allie, again).

"For the last two years, every night, I came out and put my fist out saying 'Believe in The Shield'," Seth sneered out at the crowd. "However, every night, what I really meant was that everyone should start believing in Seth Rollins." Sitting back down he turned and faced Michael again. "Now Michael, I believe Dean Ambrose said that they were going to listen to me say my piece and then they were going to 'beat the hell out of me'. Well, I've said my piece." Turning to the entrance ramp and standing once again, Seth put his hands out and yelled, "where ya at, boys?"

Expecting to see Dean and Roman making their way down to the ring, everyone in the arena, including Seth froze when music began blaring through the arena.

_'We're running with the shadows of the night. So baby take my hand, it'll be alright. Surrender all your dreams to me, tonight. They'll come true in the end.'_

No one had expected this. Everyone had thought the 'brothers' would fight it out amongst themselves. Seth swallowed harshly, as he did his best to keep his face looking smug and cocky, while his heart beat rapidly against his chest. _'No. I wasn't ready for this. What is she doing here?'_

She appeared at the top of the ramp and the crowd erupted. It was obvious she wasn't here for a fight. At least not a physical one. Her black Maxi mini dress and her black stiletto pumps were proof of that. Her dark, almost gothic makeup hid her naturally pretty face from him and her black cropped leather jacket hid her toned and muscled arms. Her long black and purple hair was straight and swept over her right shoulder. She licked her painted black lips as she walked to the ring, her expression unreadable and her deep blue eyes never leaving his.

As she walked up the steel stairs and onto the ring apron, Seth snapped out of his trance. He walked to the ropes and held them open for her, as she stepped into the ring. She walked up to Michael and took the microphone from his shaking hands. "It's probably in your best interest to leave the ring, Michael." He didn't even question her as he bolted from the ring.

Turning back to Seth, she pulled herself into the chair that still remained in the ring. Giving him a sarcastic smile, she motioned to him, speaking to the audience, "Seth Rollins, ladies and gentlemen." The boos echoed around the arena, as Seth merely smirked and adjusted his jacket, brushing some invisible lint from the sleeves.

She crossed her legs and leaned back in the chair keeping her eyes locked on him. "Seth, you just shared with us the reason for stabbing your 'business partners' in the back." With Seth's smirk and nod, She continued. "Now, everyone in this arena and around the world may buy that. That you were investing in Seth Rollins. However, I don't." Seth simply shrugged, and tucked his hands into his pockets. "I would like to know the real reason. I think you owe me at least that."

Seth smiled and shook his head, as he leaned down and picked up the once discarded mic. "You know, Allie. You may not 'buy' my reason and I really don't care. That's the only reason I'm giving to them and to you. I owe you nothing." Seth watched with a broken heart as Allie's face darkened and she stood up, stepping towards him. To everyone else, she looked angry, but to three men she had been running down the road with for the last two years, she was deeply hurt by his words.

"Let me explain something to you, Rollins," she growled into the mic, a sneer directed at him. "When you came to the WWE, I was the one you gave you the chance to spread your wings and show the world what you can do. One thing I told you was to never trust The Authority. To them you are nothing but a pawn in their game. They would promise you the world, but at the cost of you selling them your soul. If you're foolish enough to think that Triple H is going to just hand over everything you've ever wanted, then you're more naive than I thought and I feel sorry for you. Look what he did to Batista. You think you're any different?"

"It's not like I got very far with you," Seth's words felt like a slap in her face, but she bit it back and refused to let the pain show as he continued. "You promised us the world and how many titles have I held? One and it was a shared title. I'm bigger than that. I'm better than that. I was the NXT champion and then I came here and you made me a nobody. What the hell do you want me to thank you for?"

"I'm not looking for a thank you," Allie lashed out. "I'm waiting for you to wake up and realize that you're giving up on the greatest thing that has ever happened to you. You three came in here and stormed this castle for the last two years. You've been to Wrestlemania twice. You've main evented pay-per-view after pay-per-view. You've defeated every obstacle in your path and you're going to say that I gave you nothing? Now you're walking away? From your brothers and from me?"

"We weren't brothers and you are nothing to me."

"And you're full of shit," the audience erupted at Allie's verbal slip up. "I was there. I was on the road with you three. That's more than a business relationship, he'll it was more than friendship. We were family. You're a good actor Seth, but you aren't that good."

"It doesn't matter what you say, Allie," Seth laughed at her, another slap. "You're just a washed up, has-been, that can't hack it anymore. You're words me nothing to me now. I played you, just like I played them. How could I love someone like you? How could I possibly feel anything for a pathetic piece of trash, living off her former glory."

Allie took a step back, looking at him in a hurt, disbelief. She felt her knees buckle beneath her and fought to stay standing. She reached into her jacket pocket, her left hand clutched tightly at the object that lay inside, squeezing hard enough to make her hand bleed. She felt her heart breaking all over again, like it had the week before.

Walking back towards him, she dropped the mic and slowly removed her hand from her pocket, extending her left hand to him. Seth put his hand out and watched, broken heartedly, but showing no emotion, as she placed a set of silver dog tags in his hand. The set he had given her as a sign of his loyalty to her. Just like Roman had given her the silver band on her right ring finger. Just as Dean had given her the diamond stud in the cartilage of her left ear. Just like she had given them their careers in the WWE. She was giving Seth back his tags. Giving back his promised loyalty.

Her eyes never raised to meet his, as she turned and walked towards the ropes, shakily stepping through them. She lowered herself to the ground and leaned against the apron, fighting back the tears. Dean and Roman were now there, as she fought to breathe, feeling as though the air had been knocked from her lungs. She could her them, talking calmly with her and yelling up at Seth. Her mind was racing and she was unable to decipher their words as she struggled to understand.

Where had her ninja gone? What had Hunter done to her precious Sethie? How were they going to go on without him? Why couldn't she seem to be able to reach him? When would this pain go away? That, she already knew the answer to. Never, it would never go away.

As she stood to take a step towards the ramp, she stumbled forward and fell to her knees. As she braced herself on her hands, she broke and felt deep painful sobs consume her, as the tears fell down her cheeks. "He promised," she gasped out in a pain filled whisper. "He promised."

She saw a camera man, perched in front of her, capturing her pain. She saw black boots and cargo pants step in front of her and watched as the camera man was pushed backwards. Arms of another circled her waste gently and she was pulled to her feet, before she was scooped up bridal style and pressed against a broad chest. Never looking at the man's face, she buried her face into his neck and knew instantly that it was Dean. She knew his scent. Just as she knew Roman's. Just as she knew Seth's.

The thought of Seth's scent and the fact that she knew she would probably never smell it in the same sense again, filled her with dread and she sobbed even harder. Her Sethie was gone. He had abandoned them all.

She was aware that the lights had suddenly gone out and Dean gripped her tighter against him in a protective manner. When they came back on, she heard the yelling from her two remaining boys and the frantic movements of Dean. Looking towards the entrance ramp, she saw The Wyatt's standing on the other side of Roman, who currently stood as a barrier between them and Dean and herself.

She felt the deep sorrow quickly turn into protective anger. She could hear Seth yelling from the ring. "No! What are you doing?!" Allie pushed herself out of Dean's arms and charged passed Roman, who made a quick grab for her but wasn't quick enough. She could hear the three men behind her yelling at her to stop.

As she headed straight for the patriarch, she didn't hesitate as she walked up to him and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The arena went silent as they waited for the retaliation from The Wyatt's, but it never came as Triple H suddenly emerged from behind the curtain.

He called them off and told them to go backstage as he walked in front of Allie. He turned to her with a mic in hand and raised it to his mouth, "Now, I can understand yo-" before he could finish, Allie had slapped the microphone from his hand. He never had a chance to react, because before he even realized it, she had landed him with a right cross straight across the nose.

Hunter hit the ground hard and Allie was on him before the pain in his nose could even register. The crowd erupted in loud cheers as she landed blow after blow across his face and body. Whenever he would cover one area, she would quickly hit another. He couldn't keep up with the angry hits from the original Anti-Diva.

While she continued her assault on Hunter, she heard a large round of boos sound around the arena. Before she could react, a flash of black flew past her, followed by a crash and an even larger pop from the crowd. Looking towards the entrance, she saw Roman standing up from his position on the ground and saw what appeared to be a decimated Randy Orton. He seemed to be suffering from the affects of a spear from Roman, as he rolled around in pain.

Glancing down towards the ring, she saw Dean squared up against Seth. Neither had seemed to have made an attempt at each other yet, as they stared each other down, while Dean blocked Seth's path to the ramp. Allie saw Roman step up beside her and she glanced up at him before they both walked towards Dean and Seth.

Seth took a step back as Allie stepped beside Dean. The sorrow beginning to consume her again as she watched Seth try to keep eye contact with her and falter a couple times. She didn't know why he was doing this. She couldn't understand, but she did know that his heart wasn't fully in it. His former confidence faltering as he looked down at his hand, drawing her attention. She saw his hand clench and unclench around the dog tags in his hand, the chain hanging out of either side of his closed fist.

Allie walked up to him and took the fist in between her hands, raising it between them. "I don't know why you're doing this," she spoke so only he could hear. "But when you realize this is all for not, your brothers and I will be waiting. We're family, Sethie and I don't give up on family. I promised."

Placing a gentle kiss to his fist, she then turned and faced Roman and Dean. Putting a hand to each of their chests was a sign from her to stand down, both of them complying. Giving Seth one last confused and frustrated look, his two brothers then followed Allie up the ramp, over the fallen Orton and Hunter, and out of the arena. With weighted minds and heavy hearts, they never looked back.

A/N: Ok! I got that out of my system. I have another one shot to go along with the current storyline that I'll be putting up soon. That one's a little more extreme and different than my norm. I have no intention of turning Colby into a villain in my chapter fic, so I just had to get this one out there. I was going to make this a completely villainous Seth, but I just couldn't do it. Seth Rollins just isn't a heel in my mind :( Oh well. Hope you guys enjoyed. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2

You Promised

Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to the WWE. I only own the OC.

'_She was crying out my name  
Standing in the driveway  
Little bare feet wearing her cotton dress in my way  
I still see the rain chasing tears down her face_'

"Did you call him?"

"Yea. He didn't answer, of course."

"Did you leave a message anyway?"

"Yea. 2 hours ago. I doubt he listened to it."

"... Should I try him, again?"

"... Yea."

The blonde man stood up, squeezed the shoulder of the other and walked out of the room heading down the long quiet corridor. Reaching the elevators, he waited for one to open and stepped inside when it did, hitting the button for the ground floor.

Stepping off the elevator, he walked down another corridor, avoiding the gazes of the people that looked his way. He found himself in the lobby a few moments later, before making his way outside the big doors at the end.

The rain hammered against the asphalt of the parking lot in front of him. Staying huddled under the small lip above him to stay clear of the thundering rain, he took a deep breath of fresh air. He fought to reign in the emotions that threatened to erupt now that he was alone and his defenses crumbled.

Pulling out his phone, before he lost his nerve, he powered it on and quickly hit speed dial 1. Speed dial 1. He hadn't been able to bring himself to change it. Taking a deep breath, he put the phone up to his ear, hoping and praying for an answer.

But there wasn't one.

'_It was back in October when I said it's over and hid  
Behind the door  
Behind the shame of my conviction  
Beside myself  
Beside some empty pill prescription_'

The two toned man sat in yet another meeting listening to Stephanie McMahon ramble on about important business decisions. How it was crucial to make those that didn't hold their word as gospel, see the light. If he was being completely honest, nobody but the small group around him believed it. The majority of the roster saw them as a joke.

Stifling the 10th yawn during this corporate cult meeting, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Looking around him casually, attempting to not draw any attention to himself, he slipped his phone slowly from his pocket.

Blinking at his phone in confusion, he saw two missed calls and two voicemails from two separate numbers. Numbers that he quite frankly was shocked to see. A feeling of uneasy dread came over him, knowing that there was most likely only one reason that they would contact him. Especially, within two hours of each other. Had he really been in this meeting that long?

Tapping his fingers nervously against the phone, he was suddenly pulled out of his internal war of whether or not to listen to the voicemails right there, by a voice in front of him.

"Seth?" The whinny sound of Stephanie McMahon's voice rolled through him, sending a cold shiver down his spine. He whipped his head up and met her eyes, that looked annoyed and put off by his obvious neglect of what she had to say. "Are we keeping you from something?"

"No," he shook his head, casually. Glancing at his phone again, searching for an excuse that would get her off his ass. Raising his phone in the air, he wiggled it in his hand in her direction. "Just keeping social media "Authority" focused."

She raised her brow at that, before snarking back at him, "Speaking of "Authority" focused. Didn't Hunter inform you that we have a business attire dress code within "The Authority"?" She motioned to his skinny jeans, black hoodie, and backwards black hat. "This is hardly acceptable."

"Forgive me," he said, biting back his quickly boiling temper. "I came straight from the airport."

"Doesn't matter," Stephanie bit back. "You are to be dressed appropriately at all times in a way that will best represent "The Authority". No excuses or exceptions."

Seth's eyes remained fixed on her, before swallowing down the rage stewing inside him. He was not oblivious to the snickers that came from the others around him. Namely, Stephanie's favorite stooge, Orton. Ignoring it, he nodded stiffly at Stephanie, "Yes, ma'am."

"You all are free to go," Stephanie said, raising her nose impossibly high in the air, Seth wondering how she didn't get nose bleeds, before she and Hunter stood and vacated the conference room.

Choosing to ignore the banter that came from Orton and the others, he darted out the door and away from them. Once safely in the privacy of his hotel room, he pulled his phone out of the pocket of his skinny jeans, that he had returned it too when Stephanie had begun her belittling of his personal character.

Opening up his voicemail folder, he listened to the first one that had come through. Hearing the smooth, deep voice sound through the speaker of his phone, he felt his heart clench.

'Seth. It's Roman... Look, I know you don't want to hear from us, but I need you to call me... Please. It's important.'

He quickly skipped to the next one, this time hearing a familiar raspy, drawl.

'Hey. It's Dean... We really need you to call us, man... She needs you.'

Seth felt his heart plummet into his gut at Dean's emotional plea. His hands shook as he fumbled to hit the callback button. Sitting down in almost a collapse, as he listened to the familiar guitar rift waiting impatiently for an answer.

'_Can hear her screamin' now  
No baby don't, you're making my heart hurt  
Don't say those words  
Take it back  
You know you don't mean that  
You swore when I wore your ring  
It meant forever  
I've got it on baby  
How can you say I lost it  
Oh, you promised'_

Dean had just finished a much need cigarette and was headed back in, when he heard his phone ringing. His heart skipped a beat at the sound of the ringtone he hadn't heard in months. Scrambling quickly, he pulled his phone from his leather jacket and slid his thumb across the screen to answer his phone.

"Hello?" his normally strong voice, rattled in nervousness as he waited for the voice on the other end to reply.

"Dean," Seth's worried voice came through. "What's going on?"

"Where are you?" Dean asked, Seth could hear the exhaustion in his voice, like he hadn't slept in days.

"Just got out of a meeting at the arena," Seth answered calmly, trying not to lash out at Dean. "I'm at the hotel."

"We're about four blocks over," Dean's voice cracked and he had to take a deep breath before continuing, "at the hospital. It isn't good. I'll meet you outside."

"Dean, what-"

"Just get here."

With that, the phone went dead and Seth stared at it in confusion for a moment before the reality hit him and he was on his feet and out the door. He stopped at the desk to get better directions to the hospital before taking off out the entrance at full sprint.

_'Started crying while I was sleeping  
Waking up and reaching out  
To a bed as empty as the heart inside my chest'_

Reaching the hospital, he found the main entrance and saw Dean leaning against the wall. Rushing up to him, he grabbed his arm and spun Dean around to face him. Seeing the redness in Dean's eyes, Seth felt his knees buckle and his heart thudded against his chest. Dean had been crying. Dean never cried. The fear of the situation filled Seth as he struggled to form words.

"W-wha... I-I," Seth stammered, as he moved closer to Dean, silently begging him to read his thoughts and answer every question that was currently running through his mind. His heart was in his throat and gripped tightly at Dean's leather jacket. "Tell me."

"She's in a coma," Dean rasped out like the wind had been knock out of him. Tears had begun to fill his eyes and he swallowed so harshly that it hurt. "They-" he stopped himself when his voice cracked, struggling to finish. "T-they don't think she's gonna wake up."

Seth's knees gave out, but before he hit the ground, Dean caught him in his arms, wrapping them tightly around Seth's waist. He clutched at Dean's jacket for a moment before moving his arms up around his neck and hugging Dean as tightly as he could. Almost afraid he would disappear if he didn't keep Dean close to him. Dean surprisingly held him just as tightly.

"How?" He whispered out after several minutes, his breath tickling the edge of Dean's ear.

"Come on," Dean pulled back slowly, then taking Seth by the hand began pulling him into the hospital. "Ro's up with her. I've left him up there alone long enough. He's probably getting antsy." Seth nodded and followed Dean, keeping their hands firmly linked, ignoring any strange looks they may have received.

'_So I gathered up some pictures  
Said I had some things to give her  
I let her read a letter  
I had written her to give her on the day we tied the knot_'

Reaching the hospital room, Dean pushed the door open and walked into the room. Immediately catching Roman's attention, as he jumped to his feet. "Where've you been? I was starting to get-"

Roman stopped at the sight of the man that slowly entered the room behind Dean, looking completely terrified and pale. Seth's eyes fought to avoid looking at the bed and instead met Roman's. The two men just stared at each other for several minutes, before Roman made the first move.

Walking quickly over to Seth, he didn't hesitate before scooping the smaller man up in his arms and hugging. "You came. You're here," he heard the broken disbelief in Roman's voice as he crushed Seth against his larger frame.

"I'm here, Rome," Seth breathed out, returning Roman's embrace with the same eagerness. "I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner." Pulling back, he saw the tears in Roman's eyes and felt his heart breaking again, just as it had seeing Dean.

Taking a deep breath, Seth slowly turned to face the bed and the sight made the tears in his eyes slide down his cheeks.

'_I saw the tears  
I saw them fall as she read the part about growing old  
I heard her words  
I heard her say it'll never work_'

Even in sleep she looked angelic, but the tubes and machines hid much of her beauty from him. The skin he could see was pale and pasty and her usually glossy black and purple locks were dull and dry. He was sure that her eyes, that normally shined with passion and life, would be hollow and lifeless if he could see them. The three people in the room with him had made up every fiber of his being, but she was his patience, his conscience, and his guidance. She was his soul and seeing her like this made it feel like that very soul was crumbling.

Wiping at his eyes, he sniffed back the tears and slowly approached the bed. Trying to build up the courage to face this woman even in unconsciousness was nerve wracking. Once he reached her side, he gently took her left hand and leaned toward her hesitantly, almost afraid she'd suddenly awake and slap the shit out him. Shaking off the idea, knowing better, that even if she did wake up she wouldn't do that, he pressed a lingering kiss to her forehead.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there," Seth choked out at a whisper to her, when he pulled back. Out of his peripheral vision he could see Dean and Roman approaching. Roman to his left and Dean across the bed from him. He watched, broken heartedly as Dean, with tears in his eyes, mimicked his actions and placed a kiss to Allie's head.

"Sethie's here, baby," he heard Dean's voice break as he spoke to Allie, stroking her hair gently. "I told you he'd be here, didn't I?"

Seth jumped slightly when he felt Roman's large hand slide up and down his back, in a comforting motion. He turned to face the Samoan and was surprised to see how close he was to him, making the tears in Roman's eyes all the more obvious.

Seth closed his eyes when Roman gently pressed his forehead against his and let out a deep sigh. He felt his resolve completely crumble and fell into Roman's embrace as he broke down.

"What happened to her?" Seth whimpered into Roman's neck and began to cry harder when he felt the sudden warmth wrap around him from behind and press against his back. He never thought he'd be here again. Sandwiched between two of the loves of his life. They should hate him, blame him, even.

Neither of them seemed to care about that at the moment. They were holding him as if they had never been separated, as if he had never turned on them. Why had he turned on them? The reasons seemed so stupid now. Nothing and no one was more important than the three people in the room with him.

Pulling back slightly, but not enough to let them pull away from him, he leaned into Dean's chest. "Please tell me."

"We got in late last night and Allie hadn't been feeling well," Roman began, after taking a deep breath. "She said she thought she was getting a migraine and just wanted to lay down. We got her to the hotel and by the time we reached the room, her headache had hit her full force. She took one step in the room and began throwing up violently. At one point we thought she was having a seizure and right before the paramedics got there she stopped responding. On the way to the hospital, they had to shock paddle her twice, because her heart stopped beating. She slipped into a coma shortly after arriving. They said she went into cardiac arrest."

Seth gapped at him for a minute, before collapsing to his knees, Dean and Roman falling with him when they tried to catch him. "She's 28 fucking years old," he wheezed out. "How could she have a heart attack?"

"They don't know," Dean husked into his ear as he held him tightly against his chest.

"Is- is she going to die?" He stammered out, his eyes pleading with Roman as he gripped tightly to Dean's arms.

"They don't know," Roman swallowed harshly.

"What the fuck do they know?" Seth bellowed out, before he bursted into tears and screamed out in pain, feeling like his heart was being ripped from his chest. Dean and Roman just held him closely while he broke down, feeling very much the same way.

'_And I hit my knees and cried  
No baby don't you're making my heart hurt  
Don't say those words  
Take it back  
You know you don't mean that  
You swore when you wore my ring  
It meant forever  
You've got it on baby  
How can you say you lost it  
Yeah and you promised_'

After several long minutes of screaming and crying, Seth collapsed against Roman as the aftershock of tremors coursed through him. Roman's arms were wrapped tightly around him, Seth's head resting on his shoulder, while Dean's hand ran up and down his back soothingly.

Seth stared at the wall to his left, a million thoughts running through his head, but the one that seemed to stick, made him cringe repeatedly. "The last thing I said to her was that I didn't love her," he barely whispered.

"What?" Dean asked, rubbing his right hand across the back of Seth's neck.

Seth sat back on the floor between the two men and stared at his hands. "The last time I spoke to her was that night in the ring," Seth sniffed back the tears that threatened to fall again and the thought of the awful things he had said to her. "I called her a p- piece of trash," he said, disgusted with himself and his tone showed that. "I told her that I never loved her, that I never loved any of you."

Dean lifted his chin with two fingers until Seth's eyes met his. "She knew it wasn't true. She knows, just like we know, that you love her. That you love us."

"You may say one thing, Seth," Roman's voice drew his attention, "but your eyes and body have always said another."

"We don't know what we did to make you turn against us, baby," Dean spoke in a broken voice again, "but we know you still love us and we still love you. Always will."

Before Seth could respond, there was a knock at the door. The three men stood up as it was pushed open and a man, that who Seth assumed was the doctor, walked in. "Mr. Ambrose, I just received your wife's toxicology report back... We need to talk."

Seth looked at Roman confused for a moment when the doctor called Allie, Dean's wife, but figured that had to do with being kept in Allie's medical loop. Seth's thoughts were interrupted by Dean's gravelly voice speaking to the doctor. "We can talk here. Dr. Richards, this is Seth Rollins. Seth, this is Allie's doctor, Dr. Richards." Seth and the doctor shook hands, while Dean continued. "Seth is family, doctor."

"Very well," the doctor nodded, then motioned into the room. "Let's take a seat." The four men moved into the and sat in various seats around Allie, Dean and Seth on one side of her, Roman and the doctor on the other.

"So, what did the tox report show?" Dean asked, as he fidgeted in his chair. The test was merely taken as a precaution. They hadn't expected anything to come from it.

"Mr. Ambrose, we found traces of cyanide in your wife's blood stream," the doctor stated, not wasting anytime, completely flooring the other three men.

"What?!" The three men exclaimed in shock, confusion, and anger. Someone had poisoned their baby and they had no signs of it.

"I believe that someone has been slowly poisoning Alicia," the doctor continued. "We believe that the cyanide caused the headache, nausea, seizures and the cardiac arrest. We also believe it caused her to slip into the coma." He stopped a moment looking at the completely distraught men. "Unfortunately, that makes it even more difficult to determine when she'll wake up... If she wakes up."

"How-," Dean began, but stopped a moment to try and think straight. "How long would this have been going on for this to happen?"

"That's hard to say," the doctor sighed. "It depends on the dose she was being poisoned with. What I can tell you is that it would have been on a regular basis. It would have been someone with regular access to her diet. They had to be dosing her through food or drink otherwise she or you would have noticed. She's lucky to be alive. We got lucky not knowing it was poisoning that was causing this and that she survived it."

The three men looked amongst each other, not knowing how this could have happened. They felt as though they had failed her, failed to protect her.

"Is there anything that you can think of that she would consume on a regular basis that no one else does?" He asked, trying to turn their attention towards finding a solution, instead of lingering in guilt.

"She, uh," Seth began, drawing the others' attention, and clearing his throat. "She drinks this one brand of coffee that I introduced her too. She brews it at the arenas when we get there. No one else drinks it, because they know it's hers and she hates anyone drinking it."

"If you can bring the coffee in, we can test it," the doctor said, nodding. "That may be our source and I placed a call into the local authorities. They'll want to open an investigation and that would help."

Seth suddenly stood up and walked away from the bed, his fists were clenched tightly at his sides. Roman and Dean gave him worried expressions as he turned to face them. "The Authority." Was all he said, before Dean and Roman jumped to their feet and walked towards him and embraced him when he started to scream out in anger once again.

"Shhh, Sethie," Roman breathed in his ear in an attempt to calm him. Roman could feel his own anger brewing, knowing Seth could be right. "I know, but we have no proof."

"I don't need proof," Seth growled in anger, causing Dean to hug him tighter.

"We have to be smart about this," Dean murmured against his neck. Seth could feel Dean's body shaking in anger, but he was fighting to stay strong. "What would she want us to do?"

Seth breathed deep and fought to calm his body. Dean was right, Allie would want them to think their actions through before they did anything.

"The first thing she wants you to do is stop the yelling," a groggy strained voice came from behind them, making all three men spin towards the bed in disbelief. "My heads killing me. What the hell is going on?"

Staring back at them, holding the side of her head and very much awake, was Allie. The three men rushed to her side as the doctor stood quickly and began examining her from head to toe, calling in a nurse. "Do you know you're name?"

"Yes, it's Allie," she answered looking at the doctor confused. "Uh-, Alicia LeeAnne Miles."

"Birthday and age?"

"July 30, 1986. I'm 28."

"Do you know where you are?"

"I'm assuming a hospital in Nashville, since that's the last place I remember being," Allie's voice was very dry sounding and very raspy.

"Allie, my name is Dr. Richards and I'm the doctor who has been seeing to you since you were admitted yesterday," the doctor said sitting down beside her, after he finished his initial examination. "I'm quite astonished that you're awake so soon. You slipped into a coma last night."

"Well, I always did know how to keep people on their toes," she said swallowing, huffed a sarcastic laugh. She saw the other three men moving to sit in the chairs around the bed, before looking back to the doctor. "Can I have some water, please?"

Seth jumped to his feet so quickly no one else could even move a finger. He quickly poured her a cup of water and moved back to hand it to her. As she reached her hand out to take the cup, she eyed him carefully. Seth felt his heart thundered in his chest as he waited for her to speak or do something. He swallowed harshly and squeezed his eyes shut as she opened her mouth to speak.

'_We were different people then  
Look at all the hateful things we've said  
And I'm just as guilty  
But girl that's no way to be  
Take it easy baby I'm still broken  
Memories enough to tear me wide open  
When you see me do you curse my name?  
Makes me wanna say, no_'

"Thank you, baby," Allie rasped quietly, before taking a sip of the water, keeping her eyes on Seth. Moaning lowly when the cold water hit her sore, dry throat. After taking a long drink, she held her empty hand out to Seth and waited for him to take it.

Seth felt himself ease as he took her hand and she pulled him gently to sit down on the bed beside her. He felt vulnerable as her gaze remained on his face searching and analyzing for any sign that he was just a figment of her imagination. A dream. A ghost.

He lent forward and gently pressed his forehead to hers and felt her body tremble slightly before she let out a deep sigh of relief, tears filling her eyes. "You're really here?"

Seth felt his heart shatter all over again as he listened to her broken words. He cupped her face between his hands and brought her gaze up to meet his. "I'm really here," he whispered to her, watching her eyes shine with tears. "And I'm not going anywhere. Ever again."

"I've missed you so much," she whispered out, pulling him closer into her. He couldn't muster up the words to answer her and tell her how much he had missed her too. He held her closely hoping that would be enough to express the relief of having her back in his arms.

Pulling back, Allie kept her eyes on him as she spoke, "What happened to me?" All the men around her sighed, before the doctor stepped forward to relay all the information to her.

They could all see the darkness fill her angry eyes as he finished telling her what they had found. "I told Dean, Roman, and Seth that we'll be contacting the police and opening an investigation. It's really remarkable that you're awake and seem to be fully functioning. You got very lucky."

A few moments later, the doctor excused himself to make some calls, leaving the four others alone in the room.

"I don't believe this," Allie muttered out in disbelief. Turning to Seth, she gave him a small smile. "I guess they didn't trust you enough to share this scheme with you."

"No," Seth answered, feeling the rage of the situation fill him again. "I'm sure they knew that regardless of what has been going on between us, that I would in no way go along with it. If I had known I would have killed them."

Allie ran her hand up and down his arm soothingly, before turning to Dean, who had an arm wrapped around Roman's waist, while the other man's arm laid across Dean's shoulders. Both men looked a cross between angry and sadness. "So what's the plan?"

'_No baby don't  
You're making my heart hurt  
Don't say those words  
Take it back  
You know you don't mean that  
You know when you wore my ring  
We said forever  
But you took it off baby  
Safe to say we're through_'

A week later on Raw, Seth laid on the outside of the ring as Dean and Roman battled it out with Kane and Randy inside. He looked up into the ring just as Roman superman punched Kane and Dean clotheslined Randy to the mat. Grabbing a chair Seth slid into the ring, gaining Roman and Dean's attention and backing them up into the ropes.

They stared each other down as Seth held the chair ready to strike. He watched out of his peripheral vision as Kane and Randy stumbled to their feet and slowly approached the other men. He heard them urging him to strike out at Dean and Roman, when they stepped up beside him.

Keeping his eyes locked on the two men into front of him, he smirked and winked at Roman. Just as Roman lunged at Kane and speared him to the mat, Seth rounded on Randy and struck him in the back with the chair. The arena erupted around them as the three men began their merciless assault on the other two men.

The three men turned and faced the ramp when Triple H's music hit and the man appeared at the top, completely beside himself in anger.

"Rollins!" He bellowed into the mic he was holding. "You really wanna go down this road? After everything I've given you, you're going to cross me?"

Seth's anger flooded him as he grabbed a mic and bellowed into it, "You turned your back on me!"

"I gave you everything! How did I turn on you, you ungrateful little punk?" Hunter yelled back, slowly making his way down the ramp.

"You promised to leave it to me," Seth argued back. "You promised that I could handle it. You promised you'd leave them alone. That you'd leave her alone!"

Seth could see the realization hit Hunter as he swallowed harshly, before shrugging it off. "What the hell do you care Rollins? Did you have a sudden sense of conscience?" Hunter asked mockingly.

"I care because no matter what I've done and what pain I've inflicted on them, they still fought for me. I care because all of this was to protect them from you and you went back on your word!" Seth yelled at him. Holding up his clenched fist, he pushed it out in Hunter's direction. "I care because this is the symbol of excellence and it's synonymous with only one group of people. My family. The Shield. And I care because I made a promise."

Turning to face Dean and Roman he held the fist out to them, as the roar of the crowd surrounded them when Dean and Roman, with no hesitation, aligned their fists with his. "A promise that I will keep forever."

'_No matter what you do  
You know I'll always love you  
Well I have to  
'Cause I promised_'

The crowd erupted in shocked excitement at the figure that appeared behind Hunter. Turning slowly, he stumbled backwards in disbelief and fear, as he stared into the sickly face of Allie. "This isn't possible," he stammered out.

She wore faded skinny jeans, an old Hounds of Justice tshirt, and a pair of knee high black boots. Her black and purple hair was piled messily on the top of her head and even though she wore makeup you could see the illness in her face.

Word had spread quickly about Allie's condition, but as far as everyone else knew she was still in a coma. The doctors and authorities had made sure to keep her status under wraps, which had been no easy feat when it was time for her to leave the hospital earlier that day.

She now glared into the genuinely perplexed face of Triple H, as she raised the mic in right hand to her lips. "I may go down, Hunter, but you above all others should know by now, that I never stay down."

Before Hunter could respond, he was hit from behind, laying him out at Allie's feet. He was pulled up to his knees by the three men behind him, forced to look up into Allie's face.

Leaning forward, she gripped Hunter by the face before talking eerily calm to him. She was sure to keep the mic away from her lips so the universe couldn't hear. "You couldn't beat us, so you found a way to manipulate and blackmail someone I love into turning his back on his family. You knew I wouldn't give up on him, so you figured the best way to fix the situation was to take me out completely. You tried to kill me."

She laughed sarcastically, watching the color drain from his face only confirming their suspicions. "Tell me Hunter, how does it feel to know that you stooped to the ultimate fucking low... And you failed. Something to remember Hunter is that, you may think you always win, but when you go up against me and my boys, you will lose every time."

With that, Hunter struggled against Dean, Seth and Roman as they dragged him to his feet and pulled him up the ramp. Once they reached the top, they carried him over to edge of the stage, where he saw the fate that awaited him. Below him, was a terrifying site with six tables, three stacked on top of each other, and underneath them was a large platform of cinder blocks.

Hunter struggled desperately, but was quickly over powered when Dean and Seth hoisted him up and onto Roman's shoulders. The crowd ecstatic as The Shield brethren set him up for their infamous triple power bomb.

Hunter screamed and clutched at Roman's shoulders, before he was pushed backwards and off the stage. He crashed through the six tables, before landing with a sickening thud against the cinder blocks. The three members of The Shield stood above him and pushed their fists out together, as they were joined by Allie.

Looking towards the three men, she gestured towards the entrance with her head, "Let's get out of here."

The three men agreed and after playing for the crowd for a couple minutes, the group left and headed backstage. Once they cleared the curtain, Seth stopped and took Allie's hand, pulling her back towards him. She gave him a curious look as he bent down and dug his fingers into the knee pad of his right kick pad.

Allie felt tears fill her eyes when he returned to full height holding up his right hand. Dangling between his fingers was the necklace that she had given back to him all those months ago. Allie bit her bottom lip, threading her fingers between his and locking the dog tags between their hands.

"I've worn it everyday since you gave it back," Seth breathed out, pulling her tighter against him. "I hoped I'd get the chance to return it to you."

Allie pushed the fingers of her other hand up into his hair and pulled his face down to meet hers. As their lips brushed gently against each other, they felt the bodies of Dean and Roman surround them. Dean pressing his face into Allie's neck and Roman's arms wrapped snugly around Seth's waist, burying his face into Seth's hair.

Pulling back, Allie allowed Seth to put the necklace back around her neck, before placing another kiss to her lips. After the separated, she smiled and looked between her three men, finally feeling complete once again. "Let's go home."

'_Even through the darkest days, this fire burns always_.'

A/N: Ok, so here it is. Let me know what you think. This was trickier to write than I had originally planned.

Song: You Promised by Brantley Gilbert

Quote: This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage


End file.
